


No you are

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe decides to start a small game of words with Nick that ends with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No you are

It was getting colder outside and Joe was freezing almost all of the time. Nick kept telling him he was too thin, but what was he supposed to do? Eat a jar of mayo? No thank you. And he wasn't too skinny, anyway. He just... Didn't carry extra fat like other people did. But then again, Kevin and Nick weren't fat either... It made him feel lousy, but there were a couple good things that came from it. Nick always sat that much closer to him, didn't pull out of hugs so soon, and Joe often felt a scarf being wrapped around his neck from behind only to turn and see his little brother smiling softly at him.  
  
Europe felt a lot colder than North America, Joe thought, but that was probably just the season getting closer and closer to winter. Still, the venues were nearly as cold as it was outside and they had to wear jackets inside, and hats too. It was kind of fun though. It was a lot easier to play keep away if someone had something small that wouldn't get damaged just lying on top of their head for the taking. There were a couple other good things about it being cold, too, but Joe mostly indulged in them silently.  
  
All in all, it was a good leg of the tour they had been having and Joe didn't want it to end despite the fact he felt like a Popsicle half the time. Currently they were in Paris, one of Joe's favorite cities in the entire world, and it was their last show, a scary thought, but maybe that's why Nick added a date in Paris, because he knew it would make it easier on him. Nick would do something like that. Joe grinned at the thought, feeling himself warm just the slightest and the urge to find Nick and hug him until he was a giggling little boy rushed through him.  
  
Everything felt better in France, even breathing in icy air. Deciding why it was had finally gone out of style. Joe didn't know, and he didn't care as long as he got to be there. He felt that one reason was probably the fashion, and then of course the culture with the architecture, and he also daydreamed about the day he would learn French from the French themselves and walk the streets no longer a tourist. It was  _just_  better. Nick had to come with him. That would probably be the biggest challenge. Nick had said before that he really didn't care for the language. Joe just shrugged and said he'd be Nick's full-time interpreter, that he expected good pay and benefits. Nick had nodded, smiling with his eyes before turning back to his guitar while Joe put an arm behind him on the couch, not touching his brother, but being close.  
  
Though Nick lacked interest in French as a whole, he knew Joe wanted to learn it, and Kevin seemed pretty fond of it. The fans had somehow gathered together enough to get the message across to the Jonas team that they wanted to hear a song in French. It had only taken him a few minutes to make a decision; they had to at least try and if it didn't work out at rehearsal, then so be it. All three brothers decided without a fight that it had to be "Fly With Me". The melodious song fit the flow of the French language really well, and they were sure it would go over well. Kevin had beamed extra hard after that decision, hearing Nick and Joe agree with him, actually before him, before he even got a chance to fight for the one he'd written his fiance. Nick had acknowledged the beam with a proud smile of his own and Joe had put an arm around Kevin's shoulders for a moment before they moved on to the next discussion topic.  
  
"Fly With Me" was the song they had just finished practicing before deciding a break was necessary to warm up and solidify the words in their heads more. Mostly it was just so their fingers could re-learn how to move again. Joe opted for sitting at the piano that was still sitting in the center of the stage. He wasn't sure where Nick had gone off to, but it was probably to get a snack. Joe's own stomach rumbled, but he actually didn't feel that hungry, more tired than anything. As he yawned wide, a shiver of cold air ran through his body, shoulders shaking, everything to the ends of his feet.  
  
Not more than half a minute later he felt warmth surround his neck, a comfortable cotton scarf being wrapped around him from behind. Smiling because he already knew who it was, Joe turned on the bench, scooting to the edge of one side, straddling the white piano bench. Nick took his seat at the other side, facing Joe in a straddle as well. They smiled at each other for a second before Nick blushed and he averted his eyes to the seat below him, wiping off invisible dust with the tip of one finger. Joe made a decision then, that he was in Paris, that it was romantic, that he could say things they usually didn't say out loud to each other despite knowing it was what they were thinking anyway. "I'm gonna tell you something, but you can't object, all right? And don't make fun of me either..." Nick looked back up at him expectantly with raised eyebrows and nodded quietly. "You're incredibly cute when you're taking care of me."  
  
Breathing in quickly, Nick let out a shaky laugh. He knew he was going to as well, because Joe had taken the first step for him; he could do the same for Joe, even if it was horribly embarrassing. "Well you're incredibly adorable when you're shivering, but I also kinda like seeing you all wrapped up," he informed Joe, his tone straight forward and happy as one of his hands automatically lifted to stroke at the scarf around his brother's neck.  
  
Smiling wide at the returned affection, Joe studied Nick's face, thinking how beautiful it was before he told Nick, his voice somewhat quiet, "I like when your nose gets red, and your cheeks too," he added, gently poking at one of Nick's cheek until Nick smiled and a dimple formed where Joe's finger was.  
  
"I can never wait to kiss the foam from your hot chocolate right off your upper lip," Nick said in a rush, like it was something dirty, and his voice was quiet, secretive.  
  
Playing it off, Joe groaned, lifting his face to the ceiling, lifted his hands in the air and asked as if in agony, "Oh man, where can a guy get a hot chocolate when he needs one...?"  
  
"It's okay." Joe looked back down to Nick who was smirking, but underneath the smirk was his same adoring grin. "Pretending to need something just to get a kiss makes me want to kiss you too."  
  
Joe's face fell for a moment but then he recovered by throwing out another compliment. "You can't. But I like it when you make offers like that. It's really sweet Nicky."  
  
"I'm going to tell you a secret now..." Joe nodded his head. "I like it when you call me Nicky, but I especially find it irresistible when out of the blue, without even thinking about it, you call me Nicholas. It's probably one of my - well, favorites."  
  
Joe smirked appreciatively before dropping his hand to the bench and shifted it closer to Nick's. His little brother did the same until the knuckles of their fists were resting against each other. "Oh really, _Nicholas_ ?"  
  
"Not out of the blue." Joe poked his lower lip out in a pout. "But I thought it was nice of you to try. If not a little selfish and completely unnecessary. I already want to kiss you," Nick reminded him seriously, a hint of a wink in his eye.  
  
Looking relieved, though it was an act as well, Joe sighed before getting serious again, arranging his shoulders challengingly. "I love it when you can't stand not kissing me so much that you pull me into a quick kiss in front of everyone after only checking one second before to make sure no one's looking." Nick gave him a testing look, and Joe shrugged saying, "They don't call me Danger for nothing." Nick nodded, blushed a little at what he was about to do, gave a quick glance around them and when everyone seemed busy, he tipped his head down and pressed his lips, just barely, against Joe's before pulling back right away and exhaling in relief when no one screamed at them. "I wasn't expec - thanks," Joe said a little dreamily. Nick giggled at him, couldn't help but lose some of his manliness where Joe was involved, which was kind of weird because Joe didn't have a lot of manliness to begin with, so he wasn't sure how they balanced out, if they did at all.  
  
"Mostly I just love you," Nick said, a soft blush on his cheeks. It didn't seem to matter how many times he said it to Joe; it still made him feel almost unbearably warm inside. Joe was so lost in it, in the kiss that Nick had just  _given_  him, in front of  _everyone_  whether they realized it or not, that he could only nod his 'I love you' back. Nick giggled again, and Joe smiled fondly after it.


End file.
